


P.E.A.C.H（下半只）

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	P.E.A.C.H（下半只）

尹昉浑身湿透，一把细韧的腰肢胡乱扭动，又哭又骂，在他怀里扑腾得厉害。  
要不是被黄景瑜张开的手掌紧紧箍着，没准早就撅起滑溜溜的屁股把他一脚踹远了。

“再动我现在就给你射满了。”  
从没被丈夫这样威胁过，尹昉张着嘴一抽一抽地啜泣，连带着内腔也颤缩不已。那里很嫩很滑，像婴儿贪吃讨要的小嘴般咬住了黄景瑜。他很快被咬得腰椎发麻，忍得很是辛苦。

来之前他还有犹豫，但现在决定了，对付尹昉这种自我过头的人，一开始就应该把他干到怀孕。什么和解的说辞，什么温和劝慰的方式，他已经反复思考认真琢磨过无数遍，到头来全他妈废话。

黄景瑜腾出一只手罩住尹昉的后颈，掐着腺体那块皮肉将尹昉的脑袋提至眼前，整张脸都泛着水光，圆润的腮，肉嘟嘟的唇，却意外有一只尖俏的小下巴，接吻时用手指勾一勾，甜得能像糖水般融化。  
但是此刻那双多情的眼睛却委屈又无力地瞪着他，一张口就呛得很，“黄景瑜，你这是婚内强奸。”听他说得义正词严，黄景瑜不怒反笑，他把他惯坏了，从没这么蹂躏过他。  
“放松。”他亲他的鼻尖，向下叼住他丰厚的唇肉，边吻边将他的舌头拖出来，同时阴茎也退出腔口，再狠狠地顶入。这个姿势对黄景瑜来说根本不费什么力气，尹昉两片浑圆的臀瓣被他捧起又放下，阴茎在生殖腔里直进直出，插得太深时整根都被吃进去，激动得两个人同时搂紧了对方，皮肉粘在一起，滚烫得快要融化。  
“不要了……”尹昉嘤嘤哭泣，四肢却将他缠得死死，里面敏感得直冒水。  
黄景瑜哪里能放过他，十指包住他的屁股，掐着两片臀肉摇晃打圈，让里面的龟头变换着方向把整个内腔都搔刮一遍，这几下委实弄得太厉害，爽得尹昉浑身瘫软，连连高叫。  
“呜……我不要孩子……怀了也不会给你生……”  
他哭得不行，断断续续，只能说着残忍的话来反抗Alpha的施压。

事实上尹昉考虑过妥协，或者说正在考虑妥协。  
如果因为孩子的问题终将形同陌路，当初也不会贸然选择结婚。  
要知道他们都是理性的人，爱情来得再热烈也会事先考虑后果。但是黄景瑜比他想像的要坚持，随着争吵的次数增加，意识到语言和行动失去双向作用后，很快就产生了对对方的厌倦，不愿多伤一丝神，多动一份心思。  
他没想到来得这么快，三年的婚姻直接跳到了需要价值交换来经营的地步。  
时间的压力总是不容忽视，饶是尹昉再自醒，他也知道必须有人让步，否则两人之间的矛盾永远无法解决。  
焦虑，坐立不安，仿佛进入警戒状态，一旦涉及孩子的问题就会随时爆发。  
这样的情绪循环往复，就跟摆在心里反反复复的爱一样，你已经知道它的牢不可破，即使再无法无天兴风作浪，到最后仍然无药可救。  
如果真的要妥协，那么比起生与不生的坚持或选择，尹昉只是落败给对黄景瑜的爱而已。

可为什么这么不甘心呢。  
尹昉无力地趴在床上，继续被摆成一幅软绵绵任由操干的样子。  
黄景瑜的动静很大，将他的两块屁股肉撞得震颤不止，罪魁祸首是那根粗长如凶刃的Alpha性器，在滚烫深红的臀缝里进进出出，毫不节制地刺入内腔，让壮硕的龟头被反复吞咽，顶得软肉彻底张开来。

尹昉揪着床单往前爬，蝴蝶骨在挣扎里快要扑棱棱地飞出去，可是在黄景瑜持续几下猛干之后立刻软倒下来。他的丈夫完全掌控了他，一双烫热的大手拖住他的胯骨紧紧锁住，迫使他将腰肢沉到极限，肚皮都快要陷进床垫里，只有朝天的屁股肉，继续被男人掰开来发狠地操弄。

激烈的水声，回来摇晃的视线，背后黄景瑜粗重的喘息，一切都让尹昉头晕目眩。直到内腔被猛然涨大的阴茎卡住，才终于因为痛感而揪出几分清醒。

可是来不及了。

他被黄景瑜咬住脖子，整片背脊弯成了新月的形状，精液扫射进来，又浓又烫，他两只膝盖一打滑，黄景瑜便如影随形地覆上来，没完没了地往他内腔里灌。

“混蛋…我不生……”尹昉噙着满脸的泪水控诉。  
黄景瑜却安静地贴着他，一边等待结的消退，一边松开牙齿舔他的后颈。尹昉在靠近腺体的地方生着一颗黑色的痣，没有标记之前，它就像某种强烈的暗示，每次从背后垂着颈子暴露给他时，便会勾得他蠢蠢欲动下腹灼烧。

他还记得第一次用嘴唇碰触那里时，尹昉直接双腿打颤地窝在他怀里，那时候他还远没有现在这般熟稔，只是压抑着渴望用舌头轻轻舔了一下。

尹昉是黄景瑜大学时暗恋的对象，26岁已经是职业经理人的尹昉偶尔来到黄景瑜的大学授课，只消一眼，就让小六岁的青年火速坠入爱情。也许是年龄和阅历的差距，黄景瑜认为急于求成是对尹昉的冒犯，等到毕业就职后才光明正大地追求他。  
原本并不会如此顺利，尹昉虽拒绝得不明显，但也不是欣然接受的态度。只是恰巧撞见发情期这种好事真的被黄景瑜碰上了。他们在公司狭小闷热的储物室里匆匆标记，之后便一点点沦陷，顺其自然地发展成了如今的关系。

际遇的特殊性让黄景瑜时常产生不安，尹昉毫无疑问是优秀的，他的独立无需依附于任何人，若不是受限于Omega的体质，他甚至看不出尹昉对爱情或家庭有任何需求。以至于他百般地纵容他宠爱他，希望对方因为他的付出而有所回报。  
孩子的问题在婚前就有所觉悟，他一直抱着积极的态度去面对，想着试图从思想上进行一次良好的沟通，平和地解决两人之间的不愉快。只不过真正吵到心累时，黄景瑜也会无法忍受这样的尹昉，如此固执如此倔强，几乎不可能发生良性的转机。  
说他贪婪也好，是Alpha想要剥夺主导权的劣根性也好，在婚姻关系永远避不开的价值交换里，他只是希望创造更多的牵绊去维系彼此。就算通过强制才能达成，他也相信尹昉终有一天会明白，孩子是他们爱的结晶，并非生与不生，可有可无的问题。

黄景瑜的舌头柔软湿热，不停刷过那颗痣和腺体，尹昉嘴里哼出几不可闻的呻吟，黄景瑜知道他舒服得很，于是更加安抚地施予啜吻。两人依偎着休息了大半个小时，尹昉餍足得不想动，是黄景瑜从后面抱着他揉来弄去的动作让他醒过神来。  
“不要了……”  
他有气无力地往后掴了一巴掌，被捉住手腕咬得叫疼了才松开。黄景瑜正在掰开他的屁股，往里面深深地望进去，红艳的穴口一直在吐着精水，沿臀尖滴落，已经把床单搞得一滩湿。  
“我还硬着呢，再来一次。”  
黄景瑜嘴上悄声说着，捞起尹昉一条腿，让腿弯挂在他的手臂上，随后对着敞开的臀缝整根没入地塞进去。被填满的瞬间总是舒服得不行，尹昉情难自禁地低吟一声，眼中迅速涌起一层泪花。  
这次做得酣畅淋漓，尹昉又香又软地贴着黄景瑜，屁股撅成一个恰到好处的弧度，方便他从后面大开大合的操弄。Alpha的体力像个无底洞，粗壮的阴茎插得很凶，次次撞出弹性十足的肉浪，淫液被挤溅出来，水声荡漾。黄景瑜喘着粗气，垂眼直勾勾地盯住交合处，他真是爱死了尹昉两片圆乎乎的屁股瓣儿，手上一个使劲，将尹昉的一条腿完全折开，抖动腰胯干得热火朝天。  
“你轻点…啊啊……”  
尹昉被撞的不停往前移，嘴上抱怨，身体却欲罢不能，过剩的快感让他仰起脖子大声呻吟，生殖腔已经完全打开，热情地吞咽Alpha雄壮的性器。  
什么花样都不用，就这么结实痛快地干了百来下，等到被黄景瑜拢过脑袋一边接吻一边内射时，尹昉只觉得浑身如过电般，每根脚趾都卷起来，真正体会到放浪无边的爽。

连一丝侥幸都不给他。宠了他这么久，现在才用这种过分的手段对付他，全身上下每一处都被彻底地玩弄，还要被灌满精子生养他的孩子。  
如果不是爱，何必忍让至此。

尹昉这回下来是真的累了，一丝一毫都不想动。他缓缓闭上眼，在黄景瑜靠过来有着温暖气息的亲吻里，放松了呼吸。


End file.
